


Mouthy

by emmaliza



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Come Sharing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: Theon talks too much. Jon and Robb use their mouths for other things.





	Mouthy

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure porn that only happened because I had a Mental Image

Theon's never been the biggest fan of Jon's mouth, given how much the bastard likes to sneer and whine at him, but he has to admit, it's got its positive side as well. Particularly now, looking even more red and wet than usual, sweet as a summer apple against his winter white face, wrapped tight around the width of Theon's cock, swallowing him all the way down. Theon groans and unabashedly rocks into Jon's throat, fucks his face, and anyone else who wasn't getting paid would whine and try and push him away, especially anyone who disliked him as much as Snow does, but not this bastard. His eyes are closed with pleasure as he takes Theon better than most whores would, and Theon wonders if that's his mother's blood, but if Snow lets out a sound then it's a moan, not a whine or a gag. _He loves it, the cocksucker,_ Theon smirks to himself. Sure, he's sucked Snow's cock once or twice himself, but he doesn't get off on it the same way the bastard does (he _doesn't_ ) and so that's reason enough to feel superior.

“That's it, take it Snow, take it all the way,” says Theon, threading his hand through Snow's black curls to force him even further down, although he realises it's really not necessary. Snow never protests though, although whether that's his bastardly wantonness or stubborn pride or a little of both, Theon couldn't really say. “Natural cocksucker, aren't you? Just love having it down your throat. Love having _me_ down your throat, and you don't even like me. Slut.”

Snow's eyes pop open, and Theon grins shamelessly as he tries to discern whether that's anger or arousal the bastard is glaring at him with. Both, probably. Suddenly, he feels a sharp pinch on his backside, which makes him jump. “Careful, Theon,” comes a voice against his neck, stubble and warm air grazing the skin, and Theon groans, because leave it to Robb to, even in the middle of sex, still be playing the big brother. “I wouldn't insult him while he's got his teeth around my prick.”

Alright, Robb's got a point there. But still. “He loves it,” Theon insists, and it's not like Snow's in much of a position to say otherwise. “Must do. Runs in his blood, I reckon.”

“Really now?” He meant to get under Robb's skin with that, just a little, but instead the lordling just seems amused. “Sure it's not to do with how we were raised?”

Suddenly two of Robb's fingers are in his mouth and Theon, completely on instinct, sucks them. He curses himself once he realises, but he knows Robb's noticed so it's too late to prove anything, so he doesn't stop. Robb chuckles. “You talk too much, Theon.”

“Soyull–” Theon is mumbling until Robb pulls his fingers away so he can speak, and Theon tells himself that's a good thing “–shut me up by sticking your fingers down my throat? C'mon, that's not fair.”

Robb really does pull his fingers away then, and Theon bites his lip so he won't chase after them. He thrusts a little harder into Jon's mouth out of spite, but Jon just moans like he loves it. “I don't need my fingers to shut you up,” says Robb, and then the heat against Theon's neck disappears and he hears a loud thud as Robb drops to his knees behind him.

“Robb? What the hell are you–?” he gets a sharp bite on one cheek, and he whines and pulls Snow's hair again.

“Shut up, Theon.” Theon almost protests, until he feels Robb's tongue _lick_ him, long and wet and sloppy over his hole, and then Theon lets out a pathetic moan. _Oh, fuck him._ Robb knows him, knows how weak he is for this, knows how little he has to do before Theon will be begging him for it. Robb uses his mouth with enthusiasm, pressing wet circles over Theon's rim, sucking and licking but not pushing his tongue in yet, and Theon whines and wails as he forgets all about fucking Snow's face in favour of thrusting back against Robb's, tightening his fists in Snow's hair as his knees buckle and threaten to give out beneath him. Suddenly Jon digs his nails into Theon's thighs, a little panicked, and Robb notices.

“Brace yourself against the wall,” he pulls away to instruct, and Theon scrambles to obey, willing to do anything if it will get Robb's mouth back on his arse. He moans as he gets just that, Robb's stubble grazing his sensitive skin, but his real reward comes when Robb finally pushes his tongue inside, and Theon cries out like a whore in a brothel before he starts pushing himself back, totally shameless, begging Robb to fuck him with his tongue.

“Oh gods – Robb–”

Jon pulls off then, leaving Theon's prick wet and cold and painfully hard, and Theon wonders if he has made him mad now, made him jealous, but then the bastard tilts his head and takes one of Theon's balls into mouth instead. Theon whimpers, rocking into it, but it doesn't last long. “Slut,” Snow spits as he pulls off to move over to the other one, grey eyes dark and blazing, and Theon's about to protest when Robb pulls away.

“Isn't he just?” he whispers, and Theon can only whine, desperate for his tongue again. “Greedy thing needs both our mouths to satisfy him.” Sharp nails run across his arse, and Theon can't be entirely sure who's doing that but it makes him whine and squirm either way. “Theon? Are you a slut?”

He moans, thrusting into the air. “Yes, yes, yes,” he gasps, barely understanding the words, only really understanding the need for more. “Yes, Robb, anything, just – your mouth, both your mouths, gods...”

Robb chuckles but indulges him, his tongue pushing back in even deeper than it was before, and Theon fucking sobs as Robb clutches the cheeks of his arse hard enough to bruise while ruthlessly fucking him with his mouth. Then Snow goes and swallows him down again, until you can see the bastard's throat bulge, and Theon _screams_.

He can't last, of course he can't fucking last. He comes down Jon's throat with tears streaming down his face and the bastard doesn't even have the decency to cough, he just hums around Theon's cock as the seed spills out of him, leaving him panting and breathless.

Robb pulls back, which makes him shudder again, and presses a kiss to his hip. “Good boy,” he murmurs, and Theon bites his lip so as not to groan.

Then Robb ducks around his hip, smiling at Snow, and Snow doesn't smile back but he does lean forward so he and Robb can press their mouths together, and Robb lets out a long, low moan as Snow pushes his tongue into his mouth. _Not just Snow's tongue._ That is one hell of a sight, the two Stark boys sharing his come so eagerly, but Theon hasn't really recovered enough to appreciate the sight fully. He still hasn't when they pull apart, a long white strand connecting their lips.

Jon looks up at him, eyes dark and commanding. “Theon, go lie on the bed,” he says – he _orders_ , without so much a please. “We just both got on our knees to pleasure you, made you spill without getting anything out of it ourselves, and you were rude and ungrateful. You need to make it up to us.”

Theon should have a retort, should have some comeback, but instead he scrambles to obey, for once speechless.

 


End file.
